Pokemon: Chaos Theory
by RaidingRai
Summary: Shiro Reaves Embarks On Another Grand Quest  Although His First On The Internet.. , Follow Him In His Epic Adventures!
1. The Museum

The museum was quiet... This was probably something to do with the fact that the guards were trussed up and dangling from the ceiling with an excessive amount of webbing. The web originated from a gigantic Ariados, named Aria, who silently scuttled around the room, keeping watch on the incapacitated guards and waiting for her master. The large spider-like Pokémon looked up; her heightened senses picking up the almost silent footsteps of the master on the roof above, Aria began darting around excitedly as she heard the slow steps turn into a flurry of footsteps followed by a smash as Shiro Reaves burst through the skylight accompanied by a blizzard of glass. THUD! Shiro landed in a crouched position, his brown trench coat flapping, making the dive seem effortless, where in fact a normal man would not survive such a leap, but then again Shiro Reaves was not a normal man. As he stood up he dusted himself off and began walking purposely towards a large glass cabinet surrounded by spotlights which all shone upon its contents. Inside was a brown, malformed object which seemed to command fear and awe; however Shiro showed none of these emotions as he proceeded to break into the cabinet, easily bypassing the electrical security system, in fact if one emotion was showing on his face it would probably have been boredom. The object itself was, according to his mysterious client, was called the Griseous Orb and was a unique artefact which held a great power and also a great evil, but Shiro took no notice of that superstitious nonsense. The only things that he believed in were money, Pokémon and a good drink, and he was content with all that. As he finished unlocking the cabinet and pulled the lid open, removing the Griseous Orb, a shot rang out across the museum and the Orb was knocked out of his hands crashing to the ground. Shiro looked to the right to see a tall red-haired woman sprinting towards him holding her sidearm outstretched, grimacing as she prepared to fire again. Shiro dived to the floor dodging the second shot and nodding at Aria , who unnoticed on the ceiling, began to scuttle across it growing closer to the woman.

"Aria! Electroweb!" Shiro yelled rolling out of the way of a third shot.

Aria arched her abdomen and shot a missile of electrified web at the woman, who was flung against a wall by the sheer force of the projectile and remained stuck there, struggling to get free. Shiro tutted as he strode towards her, while returning Aria to her Pokeball.

"Why are you here? Who sent you?" Shiro demanded angrily.

"I am here For the good of the universe!" The woman spat, glaring at Shiro.

"What! 'The good of the universe'! I'm only supplying my client with what he wants, now I don't think my theft of a simple museum piece is going to rip space in two, is it? Or am I going to break my employee's trust?"

"I would advise you to do just that. Your employee is much, much more powerful than you think..."

"Yes, I would hope he is. After all, the more powerful he is, the larger my pay check is, miss-"

"Mars. Not that my name will matter much, when your employer gets his hands on that Orb!"

"Well, Miss Mars. I would love to stay here and chat, but I have a package to deliver." He said, waggling the Orb.

"You're making a big-"

"Vibra! Go!" Shiro said throwing Vibra's pokeball, and from it emerged a tan dragonfly-like Pokémon with green, kite-shaped wings.

"Fly!" Vibra latched onto Shiro's back and flew up through the broken skylight, waving at Mars who was struggling against her web prison.

Hours later Shiro stood on a rooftop overlooking the city, his coat flapping madly in the wind and rain whilst holding his Pokegear to his ear.

"Do you have it?" questioned a mysterious voice.

"Yes, there was a little pest control to be done but other than that it went as easy as taking candy from a Togepi. It should be with you by say, Tuesday?"

"Good... Your payment will be transferred shortly..."

"Thank you, Mr.-"

"You can call me Cyrus... Goodbye, Mr. Reaves..." He said grimly as he hung up and his Pokegear beeped to recognise this. Shiro looked up into the dark sky, pondering Mars words.


	2. Ghostly Worry

After fumbling with the key in the lock, Shiro finally managed to open his apartment door. Strange , he thought, that such a menial task could hinder him such when he spent his time doing far more dangerous and difficult things. He shrugged his jacket off, yawning as he did so and then collapsing into a plump, terracotta armchair. He laid there for a few moments, just savouring the rare quiet. Shiro leant over the side of the armchair and picked up his laptop. Placing on his lap, he booted it up and checked his emails. A few from potential clients, one to notify him his payment was due from Cyrus and another titled: URGENT! READ NOW! Curious, he double-clicked and the email popped up:

URGENT! READ NOW!

I do not have time to explain, but you are in great danger. Cyrus is after you, he will stop at nothing because you know. I can help. Come to the Finneon fountain in the town square at one O'clock. Bring everything, you need, you will not be coming back for a long time.

Yours,

Mars.

Shiro didn't know whether to laugh or start packing, although hesitant at first he did the latter. Shoving his wallet, mission journal (If anyone got hold of that, he'd be locked up until the end of time), a few potions and other essentials into a wine red satchel and throwing the bag over his shoulder. Rushing, he walked over to a cabinet and pressed a hidden button on the side. The cabinet opened revealing a shelf full of pokeballs and a teleporter system below, Shiro took two and placed on his hip, alongside Vibra and Aria. He placed the rest in a small steel cube which he then placed in the teleporter. Shiro then grabbed a cable protruding from the teleporter and plugged it into his laptop, starting the teleportation program. After fiddling with the settings he pushed the ENTER button and the box disappeared in a flash of orange light.

"Now you guys are safe, I can start worrying about myself..." Shiro muttered.

He unplugged the cable from the laptop and turned it over; he then proceeded to pull apart the bottom until he exposed its internals. Shiro ripped out everything and pocketed the hard drive.

Soon after, Shiro was standing next to the fountain waiting. Nervous, he checked his watch, 1:09. Was it really the smartest thing to entrust his life to a person who he had met once? And when he first met her, she had tried to kill him. But if what she said was true, Cyrus would do worse... Scanning the crowd, he saw her. Standing at the street corner, looking at him intently, making a beckoning motion with her head Shiro ran over to her as she began walking.

"Where are we going?" he asked "Mars?"

"Just shut up and follow me!" she snapped.

"Mars?"

"I said shut up!" She yelled again.

Shiro said nothing, taken aback. Mars turned a corner and opened a large, warehouse door. She's stronger than she looks thought Shiro as she then shut it, leaving dents in the door.

"Why are we here?"

No reply.

"Mars? Can you hear me?"

Still no reply.

"Mars?"

Mars cackled madly, her eyes rolling back into her head in an insane fit of laughter. As she arched her back black spikes erupted from her arms and legs, maddening her visage more so. Shiro began to worry, clearly this was not the same Mars who he met at the museum or received the email from...

"Go! Destroy him!" she shouted madly, throwing three black pokeballs into the air. Seconds later they erupted with crimson light, casting forth a Duskull, Haunter and a Mismagius. All loomed over Shiro grinning malevolently, suddenly Shiro felt scared, a primal fear which made him feel like a small child. His only instinct was to run, run and never look back. But he knew this was all some trick, he was stronger than them, much stronger...

"Go! Aria!" He shouted, suddenly feeling brave again.

Aria exploded from her pokeball, her violet eyes focused on the three spectres.

which quickly popped out into a net-like projectile. Shiro smiled, feeling victory within his grasp but his hopes were shattered when Aria's attack simply passed through the three. His mistake would be payed for, dearly.

The Mars-creature cackled, her spikes glowing a deep carmine as she did so.

"Shadow ball!" she yelled crazily.

Three balls of pure darkness appeared in front of the ghost trio casting purple shadows, Mars and the spirits cackling as they did. Shiro was panicked, Aria was in trouble and he needed to make a decision, quick!

"Go! Vibra!" Shiro yelled desperately "Sandstorm!"

The room was engulfed in a wailing hurricane of dust, debris being thrown around as if they weighed nothing and as the room descended into chaos, Shiro was in his element. His trench coat blowing in the gale and his mind cool and calm.

"Vibra! Grab Aria! Aerial Attack!" Shiro shouted confidently "Vibra use dragonbreath! Aria, signal beam!"

Shiro saw a burst of colour through the sand as Vibra's burst of blue fire and Aria's multicoloured beam met their target. As the smoke (and sand) cleared the three ghosts were gone and Mars stood there like a zombie, ready to collapse and a second later she did. Purple smoke erupting from her mouth and eyes and Shiro rushed to catch her. Shiro caught her in his arms, Vibra and Aria crowding around her too.

"You alright?" Shiro asked.

"Ugghhh... What happened..." she said weakly.

"You tried to kill me again." He said, laughing nervously.

"That tends to happen a lot... Last thing I remember is the email and then... here" She said, confused.

"It doesn't matter now.. we'll get you somewhere safe, and then we'll worry about Cyrus.. Well, I'm guessing that was Cyrus' doing." Shiro said, comforting her.

"Shiro?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to faint now..." Mars said.

"Ok.."


	3. The Inn

"Damn!" Shiro exclaimed as he stared at a large CLOSED sign on the door of the Pokemon centre.

"What?" asked Mars.

"The Pokemon centre is closed and the nearest one is back where we came from, and Cyrus has eyes everywhere in that city. If we enter again, he'll be tracking us from the word go!" Shiro explained.

"Well. I'm sure theres an inn or something around these parts." She said "We'll just have to look a bit harder."

"I guess so..." Shiro said, glumly.

"Come On, Then!" She exclaimed brightly, dragging him by his arm.

"Theres one!" Mars said.

"Where?" Shiro asked, scanning his surroundings.

"Over there!" she said swivelling him to face an impressive structure. What he originally thought to be some sort of clock tower was in fact an Inn. It looked fairly old and outdated but despite this had at least six floors, towering over every other building in the village.

"Is that safe?" Shiro said worriedly, watching the large building sway in the wind and creak loudly.

"It'll be fine!" Mars exclaimed frogmarching him into the place.

Inside there was a large room with a bar counter, a few squishy sofas and tables. All in all it looked very cosy, alone behind the bar slumped a blue-haired girl accompanied by a Magnemite.

As Mars and Shiro walked further she clocked them, her eyes brightening and a massive smile appearing on her face.

"Friends!" she cried out, rushing at them and hugging them tightly, while Mars and Shiro just looked at each other in a very surprised manner.

"Umm... If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Shiro said slowly.

She struck a heroic pose and the Magnemite used Flash, acting a little like a spotlight.

"I AM HOTARU! AS STRONG AS THE LIGHTNING ITSELF, AND THE BEST INN KEEPER-TRAINER IN THE WORLD!" She announced proudly, and very loudly.

Shiro and Mars looked very taken aback.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Ummm... nothing..." Mars said looking at her feet. "We just wanted a room-

"And maybe a drink?" Shiro asked looking a little too hopeful.

"We have plenty of rooms and glasses!" She said merrily. "In fact... All the rooms are free..."

"All of them?" asked Shiro and Mars, almost in unison.

"Yes..." she said, rubbing the back of her head in nervousness (?)"Ever since Absol came, everyone avoids the village..."

"Absol?" questioned Mars.

"The disaster Pokemon, People say it causes disasters, but that's a load of crap-"

"It is not a load of crap! Have you seen the streets? All empty!" She interjected angrily. "It may not cause natural disasters, but its presence is causing a disaster for my Inn and another thing-"

Hotaru ceased talking and collapsed, Shiro and Mars both peered over the counter at her, just lying there.

"Its bloody hard to get hold of peanuts here and what is a Inn without peanuts?" She continued as if nothing had ever happened. "I did it again, didn't I...?"

Mars and Shiro, completely clueless, just nodded.

Click! Hotaru turned on a small gas lamp as she turned to Mars and Shiro, who now sat on a large, brown sofa. Around the sofa was a small coffee table, with the gas lamp on, a long wooded desk and, weirdly, a giant, rusting motor.

"I am ever so sorry for earlier, it's a defence mechanism apparently. Whenever I get too angry I just go poof and topple. Anyway, you wanted a room?" She inquired, now sitting on a tall backed chair behind her desk.

"Yes" Mars said.

"One bed?" Hotaru asked coyly.

"TWO!" shouted Shiro, who then looked at Mars nervously, she looked away.

"Ok" Hotaru said, taken aback "So you guys are very much against sleeping together?"

"Well, he certainly is!" Mars shouted and stormed out of the office, the Magnemite, who was playing with the motor, looked quite concerned.

"Ok... That should be 12000 Poke-dollars-" Hotaury said breaking the awqward silence.

"10000!" Shiro exclaimed, shattering the awqward silence with a 10 pound hammer and then throwing it out a window.

"Or you can do a little job for me and you'll get it for free..." Hotaru said

"Ok!"

"Why did I say yes to this?" Shiro moaned as the duo tromped up a hill path surrounded by lush rainforest.

"Because you're an idiot." Mars said angrily.

"Are you still angry at me for saying I would'nt sleep with you?"

She did'nt answer.

"All I meant is that I would'nt sleep with you without _your _consent..." He explianed apoligetically.

"Its not the fact that you wouldnt want to sleep with me, just the way you said it! You did'nt have to blurt it out so fast! Do you ever think of peoples feelings at all?" She yelled and ran off into the trees crying.

"No, wait! Mars!" Shiro shouted. "I'm sorry!"

Silence.

"I guess I'm doing this on my own then..." He said as he began stomping along, up the hill towards the ruins of an ancient city which topped the hill like a crown, its white, albeit crumbling walls giving the impression of jewels as they sparkled in the sunlight.


	4. Absol's Abyss

"You can stop looking at us like that now!" Mars warned, as Hotaru giggled having to lean against a ruined wall to stop herself from collapsing.

"I would stop now." Warned Shiro. "She gets quite scary when she's angry."

"Yeah, but your bias, Now that you two are together." Hotaru remarked.

Together Shiro thought, what would that entail? But more importantly what would it mean for them? Would it compromise their mission? Hang on, what was the mission? He had trusted Mars so much that he had failed to ask what the plan was, let alone ask about what Cyrus would do with the Griseous Orb that Shiro stole for him.

"Hey, Mars you never said what Cyrus would do with the Griseous Orb. So what's he going to do with it?" Shiro asked.

Mars turned to him, looking deadly serious.

"Sit down." She said.

Shiro perched on a wall and, with help, so did Hotaru. Mars began pacing in front of them.

"The Griseous Orb is the manifestation of a great power. There are three orbs, the Adamant Orb, Lustrous Orb and the Griseous Orb. They belong to three Pokemon; Dialga, controller of time, Palkia, master of space and a third. The third is rarely spoken of and when it is, it is spoken of with dread, awe and sometimes reverence."

Mars strode back and forth, gesticulating with her hands.

"Its name is Giratina. It is capable of laying waste to this world in a few days and Cyrus plans to summon it with the Griseous Orb."

"Why?" Hotaru interrupted.

"I used to work for a crime syndicate named Team Galactic, and he led us. He wanted to destroy this universe and rebuild his own. Bu after his plans failed, the team scattered. Apart from me and Charon, We jumped into the distortion world, Giratina's home, into which he had fled. He was mad, well he was already but now he was more, If that was possible. I ran, I was scared but Charon he stayed. Cyrus however saw my running as betrayal and vowed to destroy us all using the very creature that destroyed him."

"Giratina" Shiro said.

"Yes."

"But I still don't get why he's after Shiro as well?"

Mars looked hesitant, but Shiro nodded at her giving her the confirmation she needed.

"Shiro stole the Griseous Orb for him."

"What!" Hotaru shouted, before fainting and falling off the stone wall with a loud thump.

"She did it again..." Shiro said.

"Apparently so..." Mars continued.

"Vibra, Go!" Shiro said, throwing Vibra's pokeball into the air.

"Now, I want you to take Hotaru back to the Inn. You understand?"

Vibra buzzed in recognition, before grasping the fallen Hotaru and flying into the distance.

"I guess we should press on. No point wasting time." Mars said.

"Ok. But one question, What's our plan?" Shiro questioned.

"We have to try and find the Adamant Orb or the Lustrous Orb. If we can summon Dialga or Palkia we'll have a chance of winning. But Giratina Isn't the only thing to worry about."

"It's not?"

"One; Cyrus is an exceptionally strong trainer. Two; Charon is a genius, he specializes in Mecha, so we'll probably have to take down a few. Three: Cyrus is mad, mad means unpredictable."

"Sounds like we've really got our hands full, but you know where my hands would rather be..." Shiro said, moving closer to Mars.

"Later."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a maybe. And we have to deal with Absol."

"Talking of Absol..." Shiro trailed off pointing behind Mars and beginning to run, grabbing her hand as he did.

"It's running into that cave! Do we follow?"

"We Do!" Responded Shiro as they ran in to the inky black hand-in-hand.

CRASH! Shiro felt a sharp pain in his arm as he smashed into the ground; he looked up weakly to see Absol peering into the pit. Was Mars ok? He looked to the left to see Mars splayed across the floor.

"Mars, Mars?" Shiro said softly.

No answer. Shiro groaned as he hoisted her onto his back and looked around. They were in some sort of cave system, but somewhere it must link up to the surface again. Tentatively, he began walking into the dark, with Mars on his back. Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, It was getting to the point where he thought he was going to collapse as well. Wait, what was that he thought, Absol!

But if Absol was down here it meant he could get up again! So Shiro, and not so much Mars, began following Absol, not knowing where it might lead them.

"Uggnnhh..." Mars groaned.

"You awake?" Shiro said, looking over his shoulder into her tired eyes.

"Sort of..." She said weakly "What happened?"

"We fell into some sort of pit and I saw Absol, so I'm following him. After all he must be going somewhere..." Shiro answered.

"Curious.." She responded thoughtfully.

The sound of screeching Zubats could be heard echoing around the cave, along with the sound of dripping and then suddenly...

"Light!" Mars exclaimed as she pointed towards an opening at the end of the tunnel, the light so blinding it was impossible to see beyond. The two rushed into it, Mars clutching onto Shiro like her life depended on it.

The duo squinted as the bright light rendered them blind for a short time, and as their vision slowly returned they could see a dark, ominous silhouette standing on a large rock.

"Cyrus!" shouted Mars, almost accusingly.

The tall blue-haired man responded with a menacing laugh as he jumped down from the rock much like a Ninja.

"Looks like I finally caught up to you bitches... But If the great war machine of Team Galactic is too reawaken, revenge must be enacted on those who betrayed me!" He spat, reaching for the pokeball at his belt.

"This is Crobat, Interestingly in his time in the wild he developed a taste for human blood, lets see if you can sate his thirst!" Cyrus shouted, releasing the four winged monstrosity into the air, its purple maw stretching as it screeched loudly.

"And I trust you've already met Absol.." He said, gesturing towards Absol as it bounded across to him.

"So you think you have a chance? Certainly brave... But you will die like the dogs you are!" he roared madly "Crobat use Crunch, Absol give them the Psycho Cut!"

Crobat bared his fanged jaws and dove towards the two, while Absol rushed at them his scythe-like horn glowing amethyst.

"Quick, Magnet Rise now!" A mysterious voice echoed around the cave as Mars and Shiro were lifted suddenly, their bodies shimmering, the two suspended next to each other as if they were giant marionette dolls.

"Hotaru!" Shiro shouted as Hotaru hovered into view with Vibra carrying her through the murk.

"Quick guys! Attack" Shiro exclaimed releasing Aria and Cass who were quickly joined by Hotaru's Magnemite and Mar's Marowak.

"You think theres hope? You will all die here. Today!" he snarled "Crobat execute Sludge Bomb, Absol use Thunderbolt!"

"Marowak use your club as a lightning rod!"

"Aria, use psychic, Stop that Sludge Bomb! Cass give it a Hydro Pump!"

"Magnemite electrify that Hydro Pump, Vibra use Dragon Pulse!"

Cyrus growled in frustration as both of his attacks were deflected and A raging torrent of electrified water and energy shot towards him.

"Absol!"

Cyrus shouted and the disaster pokemon leapt between his master and Cass' attack.

"Light Screen!"

The Hydro Pump hit Absol's psychic shield with tremendous force almost knocking Absol over.

"Crobat use smokescreen!" Cyrus commanded.

Hotaru and Mars coughed as the black smog enveloped the cave making the already poor light an impossibility to see through. As the smoke cleared Cyrus was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn! He got away! We could have nailed him! If-" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Shut up! Where's Shiro?" Said Mars, with worry in her eyes.

Aria scuttled around in panic as Cass flew around the cave looking for her master to no avail...


End file.
